1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device with camera functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the improvement of communications technology, mobile phones now have a main camera module for a camera and a sub-camera module for video communications. In general, the main camera module has a lens disposed on a rear surface of the mobile phone, and the sub-camera module has a lens disposed on a display surface of the mobile phone. A user can use the main camera module to take a photograph for others, or use the sub-camera module for video communications.
However, since two camera modules are installed in one mobile phone, the manufacturing cost and difficulty of assembly increases, and product yield rate decreases.